A Disneyland Adventure
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: Russia wins a bet against America and doesn't know what to do with the money .. HE TAKES EVERYONE TO DISNEYLAND! Requested by Idioticwrites please read! Pairings Fem!CanadaXRussia BelarusXLithuania Fem!LatviaXEstonia Fem!UKxUS Rated T just for mild language!
1. Ra Ra Rasputin

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a little Fic requested by idioticwrites! You guys should go check out some of her stories they're awesome!**

**Prussia- NOT AS AWESOME AS ZE AWESOME ME!**

**Zoe-the-authoress (AKA Fred!)- -_-* Yes very good Prussia… *Mutters* Very special.**

**Prussia****- HELL TO THE AWESOME I'M SPECIAL!**

**Zoe- *Whispers to Fem!Lavitia* He does realise what that means right?**

**Fem!Latvia- *Shrugs* I honestly don't know what goes on if that thing he calls a 'brain', actually I doubt he has one.**

**Zoe- *Sniggers at a grumbling Prussian* Anywho! This little awesome fic is…. Pretty…. Random… I guess…. Yeah… SO! Russia do the Disclaimer!**

**Russia- Zoe does not own Hetalia, and never will, Da! Neither does she own Disneyland! Become one with Mother Russia, Da?**

**Zoe- *snapps* NO! Stop harassing my readers! God your almost as bad as Francy-pants.**

A Disneyland Adventure!

Canada's POV

I stared incredulously at the smiling Russian in front of me. Did I hear that right? Russia. The vodka-drinking, freefalling-with-no-parachute, creepy-smile-ed, hit-you-in-the-head-with-a-pickaxe, Become-One-with-Mother-Russia, Russia just asked…

"So… you will come to Disneyland with me, _Da_~?" he repeated, all I could do was gawk at him, gaping disbelievingly at the silver haired nineteen-looking country.

"W-what?" I managed to stutter, eyes wide with scepticism. "Disneyland? In America… my brother's country… the guy you hate with a dear passion. Disneyland."

"_Da_!" He responded sweetly, smiling contently at me.

"W-why?" asked bluntly, staring blankly at him.

"I won a bet with _Amerika_ and I didn't know what to do with the money, so I thought what about Disneyland?" I blinked expressionlessly at him; I opened my mouth to answer him when out of nowhere his cat Sergeyovich, jumped on my lap causing me to scream bloody murder.

"Sergeyovich! Don't do that! You scared the holy hell out of me!" I yelled (Whispered) at the cat, looking up at me vacantly.

"You are ok, _Da_?" I nodded and started to pet the black feline.

"So you want me to go with you to Disneyland?" I asked slowly.

"_Niet_, my _Sestry_, Latvia, Estonia and Lithuania will be coming to, _Da_~?" I nodded steadily, looking him over uncertainly.

"Of all the places in the world, literally, you chose….. Disneyland…?" I deadpanned, he just nodded. I had been staying at the Braginski's for about a month now, Belarus and I had become friends- well what she calls friends- when I first got here she was creepily clingy to her brother, now after only a few weeks she's been less clingy and more spaced out, so along with Ukraine we'd all become friends... but she was usually out with Turkey. See one day, after a World meeting- Hosted by Russia- I'd been wandering around aimlessly and he'd found me. He took me in, for some reason, and I had been quite scared at first- with him not allowing me to leave and all that- but after a while I found that he's a real sweetheart on the inside. Realising that it wasn't too bad here in Russia I had stayed, but feeling uncomfortable as just a guest I decided to be a maid of sorts, like Latvia, Estonia and Lithuania.

"_Da_! Disneyland! So, will you?" he asked, the comfortable smile still on his face.

"Um, yeah, sure. Why not… maybe because my brother might beat the holy maple-leaves out of you if he finds out your within a meter than his "little sis'"!" I muttered sarcastically, but I couldn't help the small grin that escaped my lips, "Yeah. Let's go to Disneyland!"

"Good! I was afraid that I'd have to drag you there kicking and screaming!" he chuckled, I laughed nervously with him, his comment was quite unsettling.

"Should I go get Bela and the others?" I asked, standing up and dusting off my maple-red dress. I headed for the door not really needing an answer, I already knew it. "Bela!" I called up the stairs, her stoic face popped out from the landing.

"_Tak_?"** (Yes in Belarusian)** she acknowledged, straitening her head band as she descended the stairs, Ukraine was following closely behind her younger sister.

"Mr. Braginski wants us all in the front room." I informed them, nodding they came to stand by me.

"Madeline," Bela said warningly, "You know how _brat_ feels about you calling him 'Mr. Braginski'."

"Yes, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him." I held tossing some of my golden hair over my shoulder.

"_Da_, that would've been a good argument if I hadn't heard." Ivan laughed, causing me to turn around, a warm blush painting my cheeks.

"Yes w-well, I-I. It's not polite to sneak up on a lady." I huffed, tugging at the cuffs of my cream sleeves.

"Da, good point. Where are Liet, Latvia and Estonia anyway?" he asked looking around the room.

"I'll go and find them." I told him cheerily, starting up the stairs. I got to Estonia's room and opened the door, only to find the three Baltics whispering about something, I was standing right next to Liet and they still hadn't noticed me.

"Hello, Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia! What are you talking about?" I asked in a Russian accent, scaring the holy shitsola outta them, I giggled as they yelled in fright. "Lemme guess, you thought I was Russia, Da?" I imitated him, still sniggering at their reaction.

"Šūdas, Canada! Don't do that!" the brown haired boy chided laughing nervously.

"Sorry, but seriously what where you guys talkin' about?" I questioned, suspiciously.

"We were just talking about Toris's crush on B-," Liene was cut off by Toris slamming his hand over the violet-eyed girl's mouth; he was blushing madly and glaring at Taska venomously.

"Hey, Toris! Who ya crushin' on!" I blinked innocently and gave him the puppy-dog eyes.

"NE!" He yelled, "Not the face! Anything but the face!"

"Then tell me!" I demanded, looking up at him naively resulting in a huff of frustration from me when he said nothing.

"No, fair! Alfred would tell me!" I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"But I'm not Alfred." He retorted, sulking slightly.

"Well anyway, Mr. Braginski wants everyone down stairs." I informed them, ushering them out of the room and shutting the door behind me. Once we were all in the front room, Ivan got up.

"Now, you are all aware of the bet _Amerika_ and I had, Da?" Everyone nodded, "Well I won and have no idea what to do with the money, and then I thought; we've never been out as friends before. So… we're going to Disneyland, Da?" everyone just stared at him as if he'd gone crazy. A load of Twenty-year-old looking adults going to… Disneyland, where there were 'Winnie the Pooh' rides and whatnot, Mouse themed cafés and a whole 'section' for Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Big Brother, did you just say… Disneyland?" Belarus asked emotionlessly, Russia and I nodded.

"Um… I thought you hated America?" Latvia whispered shuddering as the Russian's gaze was set on her; he came over to the cowering girl and started to pat her head.

"I swear you shrink every time I see you!" Ivan mused, now pressing down on Taska's head.

"Maybe it's… because you… always… crush me when I'm… near." She managed to squeak, a few tears starting at the corners of her eyes; he abruptly stopped patting and stood up straight. Of course, as soon as the Latvian was free she took cover behind Estonia, who muttered something too her, resulting in a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Well, you will all come, Da?" he ordered, it wasn't a question. Bela and Estonia just nodded, Ukraine gave me a hug for some reason and Latvia and Liet shuddered. "Good! See you bright and early in the morning! Do svidaniya!" and with that he left the room, Bela dragged me and Ukraine up the stairs and the Baltics went to Liet's room. She sat us down on her bed and looked up at us, her face was paler- is that even possible?- than usual and she looked pretty ill.

"Bela, are you ok?" Katyusha asked her sister worriedly.

"Well I don't know." She growled, glaring at her pillow, "I feel that I am becoming disloyal to Big Brother! I don't feel like I must be by his side every second of everyday! I think I'm ill! Maybe when we went to America the meeting before last I caught something!" she panicked, squeezing Kumajirou half to death. I leant forward and felt her forehead.

"Well no fever, your glands aren't swollen either, dose your stomach hurt?" I asked, checking off all the things that could be wrong with my friend.

"Well, when I am near Lithuania my stomach feels weird. Oh, no! I'm allergic to him!" she yelled, eyes wide, I looked at Katy and shook my head, resisting the urge to face palm.

"Sure Natie, your allergic to him." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at her absurd assumption.

"Well, what great idea do you have, Miss. Invisible!" she shot angrily, tossing her hair over her shoulder and huffing loudly.

"Hey! I'm not Miss Invisible… well I see your point but anywho!" I muttered, sticking my tongue out at her, "Maybe it's a thing called hormones?"

"NO! I am not a human teenager!" she growled sending me daggers.

"Oh, Natie, if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under." I laughed, sticking my hands up in mock surrender.

"More like, six feet under, a tone of crap then there's you!" she grumbled, narrowing her eyes slightly, I giggled at her and she smiled in return.

"Yeah ok, I got it I'm funny, now let's cut through the crap, and get on with this, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!?"

"Natie, I have no idea, your messed up brain is too hard to tap into." I grinned resulting in a pillow to the face.

"Oh, no you didn't!?" I smirked and threw the pillow back at her; she picked it up and stated whacking me repeatedly with it.

"Hey! Uncalled fo-," I was cut off by a mass of feathers attaching themselves to my face. _This is war!_ I yelled in my head. It turned into a full-fledged pillow fight, catching Katy in the mass of pillowy goodness as well. For Natalia to be having fun was very rare so when something like this occurred we needed to savour it. I started to sing 'Rasputin' as we hit each other with pillows.

"There lived a certain man, in Russia long ago.  
He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming glow.  
Most people looked at him with terror and with fear,  
But to Moscow chicks he was such a lovely dear!  
He could preach the bible like a preacher,  
Full of ecstasy and fire!  
But he also was the kind of teacher,  
Women would desire!" I sang then when the chorus came up the girls joined in to.

"RA RA RASPUTIN!  
Lover of the Russian queen,  
There was a cat that really was gone!  
RA RA RASPUTIN!  
Russia's greatest love machine,  
It was a shame how he carried on!" we belted chuckling at the same time; we hummed the music interval as Natalia found it on her iPod, once she did she skipped it to the part we were on. **(YES THEY HAVE iPods OK? OK!)**

"He ruled the Russian land and never mind the czar,  
But the kasachok he danced really wunderbar!  
In all affairs of state he was the man to please," Just as we sung that Estonia, Liet and Latvia stumbled into the room, Liene immediately joined in and started to dance around Estonia, who earned a pillow to the face for not contributing as well. After the shy Latvian realised what she was doing she stopped and blushed, muttering an apology to Eduard who just smiled.

"But he was real great when he had a girl to squeeze!  
For the queen he was no wheeler dealer,  
Though she'd heard the things he'd done!  
She believed he was a holy healer,  
Who would heal her son! RA RA RASPUTIN!  
Lover of the Russian queen,  
There was a cat that really was gone!  
RA RA RASPUTIN!  
Russia's greatest love machine,  
It was a shame how he carried on!" I tossed the hair brush I was using to sing into to Estonia, who just smiled.

"But when his drinking and lusting and his hunger for power became known to more and more people, the demands to do something about this outrageous man became louder and louder." He said smiling slightly, throwing the 'microphone' back to me as we got ready for the next verse.

"'This man's just got to go!' declared his enemies,  
But the ladies begged 'Don't you try to do it, please!'  
No doubt this Rasputin had lots of hidden charms,  
Though he was a brute they just fell into his arms." As we sung the line Liene, acting out the words, fell backwards into Eduard's arms, her cheeks almost catching faire as he muttered something to her, "Then one night some men of higher standing,  
Set a trap, they're not to blame.  
"Come to visit us" they kept demanding.  
And he really came!" we laughed as Liet started to prance around with Latvia, they were doing some cross between the Charleston and a Tango, it looked quite amusing actually.

"RA RA RASPUTIN!  
Lover of the Russian queen,  
They put some poison into his wine!  
RA RA RASPUTIN!

"Russia's greatest love machine!  
He drank it all and he said 'I feel fine!'" Liet and the Latvian sung, laughing as the weird dance turned into another mini pillow fight.

"RA RA RASPUTIN!  
Lover of the Russian queen,  
They didn't quit, they wanted his head!  
RA RA RASPUTIN!  
Russia's greatest love machine,  
And so they shot him till he was dead!" we finished the song, giggling as Estonia delivered the last line.

"Oh those Russian's…" we flopped onto the floor sniggering and chortling; I couldn't stop laughing, once I finally caught my breath I sat up.

"Oh, I almost died laughing." I managed to say before bursting into yet another fit. "I hope Mr. Braginski isn't offended by that song if he heard, he is taking us to Disneyland tomorrow." I commented excitedly earning some confused looks from the others. "I may or may not have already been to Disneyland before and might have maybe just enjoyed it?" I admitted, twiddling my thumbs nervously.

"So, what's your favourite ride?" Latvia asked eagerly, I pondered for a moment and shuddered at the thought of one of the rides.

"SpaceMountain, I like that one. It was pretty fun!" I glanced at the clock, it was around 12:00 o'clock, "C'mon guys we're gunna need some sleep for tomorrow, as Mr. Braginski said." got up and stretched, yawning and picking up a drifting off Latvia, Eduard then stood up and took her off me, smiling at the girl in his arms.

"Sorry Eddy, don't mean to be a bother." She muttered, yawning again.

"No, it's cute." He answered as she reddened slightly. Toris was the next to take action; he stood and waved good night to us all, completely avoiding eye contact with Nattie. The last out of Natalya's room were me and Katy, we gave her a quick hug and left to go to our own rooms, mine was in the west wing seeing as there were no other available rooms in the East wing with the others, so it took me about ten minutes to find my way through the moonlit hallways.

I pulled my cardigan closer around my body as small chills flew up my spine, shivering I carried on faster down the carpeted landing. I quivered when the edging feeling of being watched took over my senses, my heart pounded as I stumbled blindly down the darkened corridors. Slithers of the silver beams bathed the stairwell, causing almost ghost-like figures to dance around as the dust was disturbed. I ran faster up the stairs, but before I knew it I was tumbling to the floor. I let out a small whimper as my back collided with the ground; I opened my eyes and gazed up into two Amethyst pools.

"Maddie, you are ok, da?" The Russian asked worriedly, he had both his arms either side of me, preventing him from crushing me. I gasped slightly a little shocked from the fall.

"Yeah," I managed, my cheeks burning from the closeness, "I'm good." He stood and offered me a hand which I hesitantly took.

"Sorry for falling on you, Maddie. You are not hurt, da?" he questioned, brushing the dust from his coat.

"No, I'm fine." I reassured him, sneezing as particles of dust invaded my nose.

"I shall walk you too your room." it was not a request it was an order. We walked silently along the halls; the feeling of being watched had left in Ivan's presence. There was something about the cold Russian that had changed in the time that I'd been here. He seemed cold and distant when I first meat him, like something tragic was haunting him, like some great misfortune had occurred and it had been his fault. In all the weeks I'd been here I never actually took in his physical features. Sure I could spot him from a mile away, and I could never mistake that face for someone else. But I'd never really took any attention to his body. Through his coat I could see large muscular arms; _I wonder what it would be like to touch them?_ I marvelled as he took another stride, causing them to flex.

Something brushed up against my leg, startling me from my blank train of thoughts. It was only Sergeyovich. As I was not paying attention to where we were I almost ran into the back of Ivan when he stopped outside my bedroom door.

"Good night Mr. Braginski." I smiled warmly up at his towering form, curtsying a little respecting the fact that I was a servant and he was the master, "Thank you for accompanying me to my room, sir."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Ivan?" the silver haired man chided.

"At least once more Mr. Braginski." His smile faltered at my comment; setting his face with a cold glare he nodded his head curtly.

"Spokoynoy nochi, Miss. Williams." He turned briskly on his heal; I winced as he frigidly marched off. Sighing I let myself in my room and got ready for a night of tossing and turning.

**A/N Hey. *Dodges tomatoes and random cheese knifes* Sorry, Jeeze, tough crowd. Anywho sorry, that was kinda crap. (My writing not the idea, Idioticwrites) Well if ya wanna read more then stay tuned, feel free to send in constructive criticism, NO FLAMES PLEASE! So just to get this straight, Russia won another bet against America and he got a lode of money, so not really knowing what to do with it he decided to take everyone to Disneyland, YAY! This is a short story requested by Idioticwrites! (YOLO! SHE WRITES SOME PRETTY AWESOME STUFF! GO CHECK HER OUT!) **

**Nicknames/human names-**

**Canada- Maddie, Madeline Williams, Miss. Williams and Miss Invisible (LISTEN TO THAT SONG! It's by Marie Digby)**

**Russia- Ivan Braginski, Commie (America only) and Mr. Braginski**

**Belarus- Bela, Natalya and Natie **

**Ukraine- Katyusha, Katy (pronounced cat-y) and Kit-Kat (in later chapters)**

**Lithuania- Liet, Toris Laurinaitis and Tori (later chapters)**

**Estonia****- Eduard Von Bock and Eddy (Latvia only)**

**Latvia****- LATVIA! (Estonia only) Latty (later chapters) and Liene**

**America- Alfred F. Jones, Al (Later chapters) and You bloody Wanker (England only)**

**England-**** (Fem!) Alice Kirkland, Ally, Iggy (America only)**

**SO Yeah, until next time! SEE YA! PEACE OUT SUCKERS! XP**


	2. Canadian Idiot

**A/N HEY GUYS! I hope you like this! I realize that most of you haven't been reviewing… IT MAKES ME SAD! Please review! Is I good? Hell to the …(Insert word of choice)… bad or mediocre? Anywho IVAN!**

**Ivan- Da?**

**Zoe- DISCLAIMER YOU POOF!**

**Ivan- Zoe owns nothing, Da? Never has never will! Isn't that nice? Become one with Mother Russia, Da? Now, on with the story, Da? **

A Disneyland Adventure

Chapter 2

You know when you're in bed and you have that feeling of pure bliss? Fluffy, downy pillows encasing you in a haze of warm bear hugs? Beckoning mattresses, begging you to stay in the comfort of their spongy, silk-like, melodious home. Yeah in this house hold, that doesn't exist. I know you're probably thinking 'Holy pancakes! That's not right! That's like Adolescence cruelty! Someone call Adult-line!' yeah well a few things wrong with that; 1) there is (to my distress) no such thing as Adult-line. 2) Its kinda required to get up early (again; to my sorrow). 3) As much as it seems cruel, I always get up early in the mornings anyway.

"Liene?" I called, knocking on her bedroom door, "Time to get up! I'm making Panca-," I didn't even have time to finish the sentence before the door was flung open to reveille a scruffy-dressed, lopsided-grinning Latvian. I tutted at her attired and walked her back into the room. Seeing as we were going where humans would be we were wearing normal clothes, Latty had on a jean style skater skirt, a red sweater and a pair of converse. After a few minutes of rearranging her waist length hair, I had tied it into a long plait that cascaded down her back, leaving her bangs to fall freely framing her face.

I was wearing a purple skirt, and a red sweater and a pair of purple flats. My hair was pulled into two low pigtails and a red beret sat atop my head, allowing my fringe to drape over my eyes. We walked to the kitchen and we started on the pancakes. A few minutes after the wafting smell of my cooking was released Toris, Eduard and Ivan had joined us, waiting patiently as Kit-Kat and Nattie came down. We dished up the plates, stacking pancakes by the dozens onto the table, then sitting down to eat our well-deserved meal.

I for some odd reason was placed next to the Russian who didn't even give me a second glance as I bid him good morning.

"Dobroye utro, Miss Williams." He stated curtly, not even glancing my way as the others frowned at his weird greeting. I picked up my empty plate and roughly shoved it in the sink, glaring daggers at Mr. Braginski's back. 'That arrogant… that insuperable, impossible, moronic, vodka-drinking…'

"Repressed…" I muttered, violently scrubbing at the plate in my hands. What I failed to realise was that whilst I was occupied cursing the silver haired man in my thoughts everyone else had left the room and he was standing behind me.

"Oh, I'm the repressed one, Da?" he challenged darkly, causing me to yelp and spin at the same time. "Say's the invisible woman who never 'dares' to tell anyone she's there!"

"You think I'm repressed, Mr. I-don't-know-how-to-deal-with-this-so-I'll-just-si t-and-drink-vodka-all-night? I'll show you repressed!" I yelled (Said loudly) at the towering man in front of me, I grabbed the nearest utensil I could use as a weapon and flailed it dangerously in his face. It just so happens that it was a frying pan.

"A frying pan?" He raised an eyebrow disbelievingly, still managing to keep that infuriatingly enticing death-smile on his face_… '-Wait what? Enticing? Since when was a death-threat attractive?' _

"No it's an alien from outer space masquerading as a frying pan! What do you thing you idiot?" I screamed **(Shouted)** at him, flinging the dirtiest glare I could in his direction.

"Now I can see why you and your brother are twins, your both as thick as each other!" he scoffed, I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't you even dare bring my brother into this; honestly you are the most pig-headed man I have ever met!" I seethed.

"Hey, I've seen the čelovék you hang out with, Da? I'm the only čelovék you've ever met!" he laughed conceitedly. **(Men/Man)**

"You... you discourteous, pretentious, pompous, self-centred, cantankerous, ungrateful, impossible, egotistical, petulant, uncivilized... Russian guy!" I **(actually)** screamed at the top of my voice, hitting him with my weapon with each word.

"Well at least I'm not some frostbitten, hose headed, hockey nut!" Oh no! I knew those words. "Oh and you know what else is too funny? Your stupid monopoly money!"

I opened my mouth to answer when a loud crash came from the doorway, my anger flooded away as I turned to see the five other house members in a heap on the floor. Their faces were a mixture of pain from the fall, curiousness to why we were fighting and confusion as to why we were fighting. But I still had a few things to say.

"Yeah, so what, I hate that song! I could break someone's nose and I'll just say…" I paused and swung the frying pan at him, a sickening crack invaded everyone's ears, "Oops! Sorry." Before I left I turned to yell one more thing.

"YOU'RE A JERK!" with that I twirled on my heal and stalked out the room.

Ok that was a little uncalled for… heck it was way too uncalled for! I just about broke his nose! And it was the first ever fight I'd had with him! Sure we bickered once or twice among ourselves, but never anything this serious. I paced my room for a while, not quite deciding if I actually wanted to go on this trip anymore… I growled in frustration and fell face-first onto my bed. After I was sure the pillow was position over my mouth I let out a strangled scream of stress erupt from my lungs. After a few seconds of silence a quiet knock made me tense slightly. I pushed myself off the bed and straightened my skirt, then went to open the door. As soon as I saw who it was I slammed it back in his face, crossing my arms over my chest defiantly.

"Madeline," he sighed, "Please allow me to come in…"

"Why so you can insult my nation some more? Hu! No thanks!" I scowled, sniffling slightly.

"Maddie-," I cut him off, my tone harsh and commanding.

"It's Madeline or Miss. William's, Braginski." There was another sigh from the other side of the door.

"Madeline, please?" I waited for a moment before huffing loudly, leaning a little closer to the door.

"I want to apologize, what I said about your country was very offensive and I should not have ever thought anything like that. It was out of order, I am sorry to have upset you." I couldn't help the weak smile that found its way to my lips.

"No, I'm sorry…" I muttered through the door. I heard a heavy sigh and quickly opened the door. It was then that I realized his nose was plastered in blood; thank God none had gone on his scarf! "Sorry for calling you all those things and a Jerk and … breaking your face."

"No, I deserved it, Da?" He smiled sincerely; I looked up at him through my lashes as a fierce heat spread across my cheeks like wild fire.

"That looks pretty bad…" I mumbled, going on my tiptoes to get a closer look at the blood gushing wound. His nose wasn't broken, but it was bleeding a lot and looked very painful. I took his hand subconsciously and lead him to the bathroom, sitting him down on the edge of the bathtub. I raided the cupboard and found what I needed; I sat next to him and started to dip a cloth into a bowl of hot water, which caused him to wince away

"Don't do that." I told him firmly; when he didn't comply I glared at him. "Hold still!" I was almost chasing him around with the cloth, but he took a wrong move and I ended up shoving the cloth on his nose.

"That hurt!" he yelled, cradling his face.

"Well if you' just hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!" I shouted back.

"Well if you hadn't hit my face with a frying pan, this wouldn't have happened!" he retorted.

"Well if you hadn't insulted me then I wouldn't have hit you with the pan!" I shouted, he opened his mouth to say something then closed it again.

"Well…. you, you should've just followed my orders!" the Russian smirked.

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" I snapped, sighing I turned his face to look at me. "Now, please hold still. This might… sting a little." He stiffened slightly but allowed me to tend to his nose.

"By the way, sorry for disobeying you." I stated simply, gazing into his eyes as he flinched.

"No, sorry for not controlling my temper." I smiled and wiped the last bit of blood from his nose, glancing into his amethyst pools. They were just so beautiful. Perhaps it was the loving glint they always seemed to possess them whenever he saw his sisters or the Baltics, or maybe it was the warm twinkle which was never gone that had me so spellbound, hypnotized almost. They were so entrancing, captivating… I shook my head vigorously hopping that maybe the action would shake the thoughts from my head.

"You have packed, Da?" Ivan asked, clearing the awkward silence between us.

"Um… well, I didn't really have time this morning and… I guess I um…." My hair became a curtain around my face as I dropped my head down with embarrassment. Quickly standing up Russia gestured for me to follow, he took me back to my room and asked me to stay for a moment and start packing. I did as I was told and got out my maple-red suitcase, a few moments later Belarus and Ukraine entered. They said nothing for a while, they just stared at me. Then- literally- out of nowhere the Ukrainian burst into tears and flung herself at me- thank God I jumped from surprise- **(Ohonohonohonohon~)**.

"Maddie!" she wailed, "Please don't tell me you and Big Brother aren't speaking!"

"N-no, Kat. We're speaking…. Um don't worry, we made up! I promise!" I reassured her, petting her head.

"That was the first and biggest argument you and Big Brother have been in." Natalya stated, "I observed that he used the words in a song that you dislike a lot."

"It's a hurtful song…" I admitted, setting a pair of jeans into the suitcase, "So, why did Mr… um _Ivan_ send you to see me?"

"We came to help you pack, seeing as we're both already done and have nothing else to do!" Katyusha beamed, picking out a few tops and pants. After we'd finished backing clothes, books and other necessary items, we took my suitcase out to the car with everyone else.

"You are ready, Da?" I nodded and smiled weakly at him, "Good, now everyone in!" he opened the driver's side of the Zil and motioned for us all to get in. I was about to step into the back when three pairs of hands abruptly shoved me towards the front of the car, glaring daggers at the Baltic states behind me I stiffly got into the passenger seat next to Russia. Without further ado, we set off.

**A/N- Hello! Sorry this is a little late! School works been piling on! Russia and Canada were both a little OOC in this chapter, sorry! **

**I have decided that in every following chapter there will be a scene from a Disney movie! The first to guess the scene I have put into it and the movie will get a shout out! Can anyone guess the scene from which Disney movie in this chapter? **

**M'kay Bye!**


	3. Won't say! (I'm in love)

**A Disneyland Adventure**

**Chapter 3**

We had only just gotten outside of St Petersburg and I was already board. You see with car journeys, I was just like my brother, irritable, idiotic and immature. I shuffled around in my seat and sighed heavily.

"Maddie? Are you ok?" Natty asked raising a platinum eyebrow at me.

"I'm bored!" I whined, causing everyone to stare at me in shock, "I want some Maple Pancakes!"

"I honestly thought I'd never say this but, Maddie; you're acting like your brother." Natalya stated blankly.

"It's not my fault! Hey are we there yet?" I pestered the Russian in the driver's seat.

"We're not even out of the western boarder of Russia yet, Maddie." He sighed, "We have only been driving for ten minutes, Da?" I pouted and looked out the window… nothing much, just a loooooot of snow.

"Well, are we there yet?" I moaned, earning an exasperated huff from Natty.

"No Maddie, we're still not there yet, as we told you five seconds ago." She stated cynically, rolling her eyes as I stuck my tongue out at her.

***** Time Skip *****

"Are we there yet?" I asked, we had been in the car for over two hours now, I could tell the journey was getting to everyone. **(No Maddie, it's your incessant whining -.-)**

"Canada, please don't ask that question again, Da?" Ivan pleaded, massaging his temple with one hand.

"But there's nothing to do! It's so tedious!" I groaned, slumping down in the seat.

"You're tedious." He muttered, "Alright, it's about lunch time, why don't we stop and the next service station, Da?"

"Yay!" I chimed, clapping my hands like an excited school girl on Christmas, earning more weirded-out looks from the others.

"Jeez Maddie, what the heck is wrong with you?" Belarus questioned, snorting as I looked at her brother innocently.

"Dude, did I do something to upset Bela, or something?" I asked ingenuously, blinking at the Russian's blank look.

"You are acting like Amerika, Da?" his eyes narrowed and his tone had an edge of annoyance to it, "Now, try to stop, Da? It is getting on my nerves."

"But, Dude, I honestly have no idea what you're on about!" I giggled.

"You just said 'Dude', you never say 'Dude'." His whisper was deadly quiet, I instantly shut up. I looked up at him, his face.

_My god he's beautiful!_ As soon as I'd processed my thought I felt my cheeks burn. I couldn't stop myself from staring at him, his chiselled features so focused, so defined it was almost like he was carved by angles. His angelic orbs captivatingly gorgeous, I started to count the colours in his eyes. _Wow, I never thought a shade of violet could be so fascinating. I don't think this passenger seat has ever looked so good to me. I tell myself, as I think about his personality. Sweetly misunderstood. Everyone says opposites attract, right? _

_He's misunderstood, I'm invisible. He's violent, I hate fighting. He's Russia, I'm Canada. I guess we are opposites- wait, what the hell? Why would I even think that?_ I almost screamed right there, right then. But I didn't. The car suddenly stopped, jerking me from my thoughts. I got out and stretched, shivering as the cold Russian winds nipped at my bare arms.

"Maddie, you are ok now, Da?" I furrowed my brows at his comment.

"What do you mean?" I raised a brow as he frowned slightly.

"You were acting a lot like your brother earlier, Da? You did not notice?" he questioned, a confused look spread across his face as he adjusted is scarf around his neck.

"What was I doing?" I groaned, putting my head in my hands, "This has happened before, whenever I'm on a road-trip I act like Alfred, maybe it's 'cause the first road-trip I was ever on I was with Alfred."

"You were whining a lot, saying that infuriating word of his and being quite innocent, Da." He smiled and walked to the service station, after a few seconds I followed him.

**Natalya's POV (WOW MIND BLOWN!)**

Katy's phone vibrated in her pocket and she looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry, Nat! Do you mind?" I shook my head and smiled, gesturing for her to take the call, "Hey Sadiq! Yeah, on my way to Vegas then Disneyland with everyone!"

I sat at an old fast-food restaurant table, watching from the window as Canada and Big Brother got out the car. I don't know why I was drifting so far away from him; he is everything I could want! He's strong, courageous, kind, handsome… I sighed heavily and frowned as I felt my eyes water.

"Miss N-Natalya?" a soft voice asked, I looked up at Toris blankly, "Are you ok, you seem… distant."

"Yes well that's none of your business." I snapped, my heart skipping a beat as he flashed me a small smile.

"You can always talk to me, Natalya." He sat down next to me and fiddled with his fingers, I felt the corners of my mouth lift and my cheeks heat up slightly.

"I know…" I whispered so quietly that he wouldn't hear. I could see Liene and Eduard in the shop looking at music and books, whilst Maddie and Ivan looked at colouring books?

"Natalya? Have you ever… ever loved someone, other than your brother?" my face softened in confusion, someone _other_ than Big Brother?

"Who would be so ridiculous as to suggest such a thing? Of course I haven-," I cut myself off as my eyes widened.

_Symptoms of love: _

_1) You Catch Yourself Staring. _I gazed into his eyes, wow they really were gorgeous, Mantis green eyes, hazily sparkling.

_2) You will start smiling without any reason._ **I felt the corners of my mouth lift**.

_3) Every time and every moment you will be thinking of your crush. _**"Well, when I am near Lithuania my stomach feels weird." **

_**I woke up to the sun on my face, an image of Toris Laurinaitis stuck permanently in my mind. My heart fluttered, nothing could remove him from my thoughts.**_

_4) If you are in love, you will notice that your heart suddenly starts racing whenever you come across the person you love._** My heart skipping a beat as he flashed me a small smile.**

_5) Love brings along mood swings._ **_What's the matter with me? One minute I'm sad the next I'm happy! Earlier I felt like I wanted to kill Maddie for acting like her infuriating brother… _**

_6)_ _You feel like they really listen to you and respect your thoughts and opinions. You never feel afraid of telling them how you feel or what you think, which is kind of a new thing for you. _**_"You can always talk to me, Natalya."_**

**"I know…"**

"Natalya? Natalya? Hey, Natalya? Are you ok?" I blinked rapidly as Toris waved his hand in front of my face, I felt another smile slipping itself onto my lips, it felt so right, so … perfect.

"I'm fine Toris…" I muttered, "What about you? Have you ever loved anyone?"

"O-oh well, yeah… there's someone I like." I felt my heart shatter, he loved someone else, it defiantly wasn't me, maybe he liked Feline **(Fem!Poland OH MEH GAWD!) **she was just right for him, they were always together.

"Oh…" my voice sounded strangled as I forced a fake smile at him, "I… You shouldn't trust people so easily…" I told him, "A few years ago, after another one of brothers' rejections, I went to Minsk and met a guy, his name was Nykolai Polatski… I guess I was in love, well what any broken-hearted girl would call love. We went out, building up the blocks to a relationship, and then he fell ill. Baring in mind this was in the 1700's so medicines for this illness weren't available. So I went to England and begged her to help him, I told her I'd do anything to save Nykolai. She, knowing what a broken heart felt like herself, helped me. But the price was horrible, the spell she cast took away the one emotion that I had never truly felt… love. He recovered, but in the time he had fallen ill he had lost his love for me, I never saw him after that." I sighed and leaned back against the chair. "Since then, I haven't let anyone know my true feelings, well that was until Madeline came into our lives…"

"Wow Natalya, I never knew…" I cut him off, smiling slightly.

"Alice is the only one who knows… not even Katyusha or Ivan know..." I told him.

"I… Natalya, you know _I'd_ never hurt you, right?" my eye's widened, why would he ask that? We'd been friends forever, literally, ever since we'd first met! Well I ended him up in the emergency room for scaring the hell out of me, but we were basically best friends.

"I know, but…" he was inching closer towards me, my heart pounded in my chest, "We… should stop… before one of us… gets hurt…"

"Natalya!" I jerked back away from the Lithuanian and looked up to see Maddie. "Look what I got! Some pancakes for the journey _and _a colouring book! Wow Toris, your face is bright red!" I looked over to the brunette and gasped, he was as red (As Spain would put it) as a tomato!

"Wow Toris, have you got a fever?" I asked, pressing my hand to his forehead, he got even redder, if that was possible.

"NO! I'M FINE! Um… I mean; I'm fine." He lost his balance on his chair and fell to the ground with a painful thump. I got up and gingerly touched his head, "Ur… I'm going to go find Estonia…"

"LATVIA!" a spontaneous yell erupted from the check-outs of the Ivan and Madeline had just been in, causing the Lithuanian to flinch.

"That didn't take much finding." He chuckled, briskly walking off, I giggled at his stupidity.

"OH MY GAWD!" Maddie yelled, eyes widening as she pointed at me (Causing half of the people around us to turn and stair), "You _giggled_! Like a freakin' school girl Natalya! You giggled!"

"Sister, you are ok, Da?" I scowled at them both, so what I was giggling? It wasn't that strange, was it?

"As much as I am flattered by your worry, Big brother, I don't understand why it is such a big deal, and why you have to scream it to the whole canteen." I frowned, fidgeting under my sibling's watchful gaze.

"Da, you are right, sorry Little Sister. It's just different to hear you giggling. I'm glad you've found someone!" my head snapped up, _'I'm glad you've found someone!'_ what did he mean?

"What on earth do you mean, Big Brother?" I almost screeched, my pupils expanding with horror.

"Well it just looked like you were staring at Liet a lot, Da? I just assumed tha-," I narrowed my eyes and cut him off.

"You shouldn't 'just assume' Big Brother! I am not a book to be read." With that I stood and walked out of the restaurant, my hair flaring around me angrily as I stalked past the small shop.

"_'I'm glad you've found someone!'_ ugh! What does he mean by that? After Nykolai I can never love…" hot tears sprung from my lids, I shook my head as if I could shake them away but it just made them fall faster. "Why must I be so weak?" I whispered, rushing into the toilets, "Why am I crying like this? I am not hurt! I have no wounds…"

_"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH ME!?" _I screamed in my head.

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess, I've already won that!  
No man is worth the aggravation,  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!" _I told myself, suddenly I felt a voice answer me, making me jump.

**_"Who do you think you're kiddin'?  
He's the earth and heaven to you!  
Try to keep it hidden! Honey, I can see right through you,  
Girl, you can't conceal it!  
I know how you feel and,  
Who you're thinking of!" _**The voice told me.

_"No chance, no way!  
I won't say it, no, no!" I argued._

**_"You swoon, you sigh!  
Why deny it?"_**

_"It's too cliché,  
I won't say I'm in love! I thought my heart had learned its lesson,  
It feels so good when you start out!  
My head is screaming, get a grip, girl,  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh!"_

**_"You keep on denying,  
Who you are and how you're feeling!  
Baby, I'm not buying,  
Hon, I saw you hit the ceiling! Face it like a grown up,  
When you gonna own up?  
That you got it bad!?"_**

_"No chance, now way,  
I won't say it, no, no!"_

**_"Give up, give in,  
Check the grin you're in love!"_**

_"This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love!"_

**_"You're doin' flips, read my lips!  
You're in love!"_**

_"You're way off base!  
I won't say it,  
Get off my case!  
I won't say it!"_

**_"Girl, don't be proud.  
It's okay, you're in love!"_**

_"At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love!"_

I whipped away my tears and splashed my face with water. Taking a deep breath I stepped out of the bathroom, suddenly I had fallen to the floor. I looked up to see that I was sprawled across Toris, my eyes widened and my cheeks blazed as a gasp escaped from my lips.

"N-Natalya?" he stuttered, my throat had gone dry, all I could do was lay there staring.

"_Moj boh_!" I whispered, "Toris, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I just." I scrambled off of him and stood up, Toris did the same. Just as he stood my ankle buckled sending me cascading to the floor. I waited to feel the cold hard ground but it never came, I opened my clenched eyes to gaze into a pair of Cobalt blue gems I felt, if it wasn't already, the breath disappear from my body.

"Natalya?! Are you ok?" he asked urgently, "You almost fainted."

"Just a little lightheaded." I breathed, never breaking our gaze.

"I don't think you're well enough to walk, Natalya." He swept me up bridal style and started towards the restaurant.

"W-what are you doing?" I demanded, glaring at him.

"You're to dizzy to walk and I think you twisted your ankle!" he explained.

"My ankle is fine, Toris! Seriously! Put me down!" I told him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Please Miss. Natalya, just allow me to take you to the car, I think we're going soon." I huffed in annoyance but gave up protesting- not that I liked him carrying me or anything!

"Natty." I stated bluntly.

"Sorry?" he looked at me quizzically, a cute- urm irritating- pout on his face.

"Natalya is too long, just call me Natty." We'd reached the car and everyone was already waiting, the driver's door opened and Ivan rushed out, followed by Katy.

"Little sister! What happened?" Ivan asked franticly whilst Katyusha burst into floods of tears.

"I bumped into Toris on the way here and twisted my ankle, I also felt a little lightheaded, and so Toris carried me here." I clarified, smiling at their stupid actions.

"Thank you Toris!" Katy sobbed, "You saved our sister!"

"Um… I'm not sure about that, I just helped her really." He whispered awkwardly. "Maybe we should get to the car; it's pretty cold out here."

"Da." Ivan agreed, opening the door for us, Kat got in first, and then Toris placed me in, following after. We set off, only about four hours away from Moscow. We chatted for a while, talking about the best things at Disneyland before long I felt my eyelids get heavy. I brought my knees up to my chest, snuggling into something subconsciously as I slowly let the soft arms of sleep take me.

**A/N: Nobody reviewed… that makes me very sad…. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **

**Well actually Madam Natalya of Awesomeness did! (Sorry if you didn't want to be shouted out) THANK YOU! And Keseseseses~ Glad you picked my story! (Sorry for the Prussia laugh… IDK, Ok? ;_;***

**If you were wandering the scene in last chapters was from Beauty and the Beast, when Beast has just saved Belle from the wolves and she's helping him!**

**This chapters' scene is pretty obvious... Yeah, props if you get it (Jks)!**

**Yeah…. PEACE OUT SUCKERS! REVIEW PWEASE!**


End file.
